Bloody Rose
by eclipseyuki
Summary: Eclipse Wheeler was attacked by a vampire at the age of 5 and became one. She knew she was diferent and became distant. But when she meets Judai Yuki he teaches her to have fun, but her own darkness plans to break the friendship. JudaixOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx... Yet.

I Only own my Oc's (You'll know them!)

Bloody Rose

Chapter 1

It all began one fateful winter's night. A small brunette, aged between 5 and 6, was wandering through the snow. She wore a dark grey coat which was too big for her, and dragged through the wet snow. Her eyes were a soft golden and her skin was as soft as velvet. As much as her appearance was beautiful, it also made her a target for beasts in human form. Vampires. One way to recognise a Vampire was to look at their eyes. The colour was as red as blood. The blood they'd drain from you. She looked around. Not many people would be out at this time. At least no one human would be. As she watched the snow fall onto her mittens, she questioned to herself, what was snow?

"Are you lost little girl?"

The girl looked up. There stood a tall male with multiple layers of clothing on. But as he removed his hat, there was one thing that scared the girl most. The blood red eyes. She gasped and staggered back, but falling into the snow.

"No, please!" She screamed, when he'd pushed her head to the side and held her shoulder. The horrified girl watched in shock as the man protruded his fangs. He licked his lips and sunk his fangs into the flesh. The girl screamed in pain as she could feel her own warm blood trickle down her neck. As soon as the man stopped for a breath, something had shot through his neck. She looked to what it was. A teen, no older than 16, had shot his hand through the man's neck. The blood the man had been feeding on spilled to the ground and stained the snow. The now dead body slumped to ground with a thump.

"A disgrace to all Vampires." The teen scowled. He looked to his blood covered hand and licked some of the red liquid off his fingertips. His head then turned to the infant. "Are you alright?" He asked. At first the girl didn't reply. After being attacked by a stray Vampire than that vampire being killed right in front of her eyes, she didn't know what to say. But then as the teen held out his hand, she noticed that his eyes weren't cold and icy like other Vampires. But soft and understanding. Slowly and cautiously she place her smaller hand in his own. The teen pulled her to her feet and wrapped his pale scarf around her.

"I'm Zero." He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Eclipse Wheeler..."

The brunette who'd been attacked by the Vampire when she was five was standing in darkness. She was now 15 and her hair was now past her hips. This added to her beauty. She looked around for the voice but saw no one.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"You should know me as yourself." The voice continued, a shadow appeared infront of the girl. In the same shape as her, in every way. It raised it's hand and punched her in her gut. Her hand ripped through her body causing blood to spill out to the floor. The pain was immense. She screamed out in pain and fell to her knees. Then her eyes flew open, she was no longer in darkness but in a helicopter. She was breathing heavily and looking around.

"You ok?" Startled, Eclipse looked around. It was her friend Miku sitting on the opposite aisle to her.

"Y-Yeah..." She replied. "Bad dream." But was it a dream? That was the question that she asked herself. Anyone else would cast it off as a dream. But for her, the pain was still in her gut. She shook it off, maybe it was because she was travelling. As she studied her surroundings, - to be sure she was in the real world - she saw the boy who was sitting next to her. He had brunette hair with a lighter patch at the top. His eye colour was unknown to her as he had his eyes closed. He was wearing a grey jacket and a red top underneath.

"Hey," Miku said, close to a whisper. "When you were sleeping, your head fell on that boy's shoulder. It was kinda cute." Eclipse's face flushed red. That was... embarassing. She glanced to him again.

"What did he do?" She asked.

"Nothing," Miku smiled. "Maybe a slight blush but nothing else." A slight blush...? She glanced outside. The helicopter was now flying over an island. It looked like a holiday resort. Even with the volcano and school. It felt like a holiday resort.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are now arriving at Duel Academy."

The island was huge. Eclipse got lost more than once. She was given her dorm which was Slifer Red. To be honest she wanted that dorm. At least no one would bother with her. Miku was given Obelisk Blue, so she wouldn't be able to hang out with her. As she walked to her dorm, (Which she had to admit looked strangly like a tool shed.) she heard voices coming towards her.

"Look out!"

"Huh?" She questioned, turning around. Then she yelped as someone came smashing into her.

"Sorry!" The person exclaimed. Though when she managed to see who it was, she was too embarassed because to person was directly ontop of her. Her face flushed red. Worse yet, it was the boy from the helicopter. Quickly the boy got up and helped her up.

"You need to slow down more!" A small bluenette said.

"I know," The brunette laughed and looked to Eclipse. "Sorry again, I'm Yuki Judai and that's Sho Marafuji. What's your name?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Eclipse Wheeler." She replied, smiling. Judai grinned.

"Awesome!" He smiled. "I'll see ya around!" Then with that the two boys ran off.

"Judai..." She thought, looking down.


End file.
